Poochy Woochy Baby
by Deep Color
Summary: EDITED ll Okinawa and a broken boat. A longhaired man. An impulsive, erotic man. You do the math. BanKazuki
1. il

**Poochy-Woochy** **Baby**

Deep Color

"What the _hell_ is wrong with this life!" Ban kicked the coconut beside him and watched it fly a good twenty meters above their heads, screaming out his manly frustrations into the empty horizon.

"Maa, at least there's plenty of food and we won't starve," comforted Kazuki, who was getting pretty anxious himself.

"Oh, yeah, and how long are we to eat coconuts and wild monkeys? …That's not what I was complaining about in the first place!"

"…" Kazuki couldn't think of anything helpful to say. Except that he wanted _badly_ to note how nagging Ban's complaints were getting by the minute, only he didn't feel like arguing with the Jagan master at this particular point in time.

Ban heaved a heavy sigh and watched the string weilder in his earnest quest to start a fire. He was _mighty _annoyed to see him so calm and collected; it almost made him want to kick another coconut in his direction this time. "God dammit, why does it have to be _you _of all people!" he exclaimed in all honesty, wondering why he had to be stuck in this place with the one person he didn't share any similar wavelength with at all in the whole of the Dakkanya team.

Despite himself and his own apprehension about the predicament they were currently in, Kazuki tried his best to remain calm and not lose his head on this annoying man in front of him, presenting himself freely to be killed by his deadly strings. Instead, he simply said, "I'm sure they're going to find us. Or if not, we can always find our way back home." He tried to smile as confidently and as sweetly as he could. And with that, he stood up and continued the fire he was starting a while ago.

- - - - - - -

It all started with Ginji dragging the Get Backers gang to Okinawa to 'loosen up' according to him (but Ban could tell, it was only because he wanted to spend all the money he got from their most recent case – Ginji sure wasn't a fellow who knew how to deal with huge sums of money). Of course, everyone agreed and they set of for Okinawa – Ginji, Ban, Hevn, Kazuki, Shido, Himiko, even Akabane and also Paul and Natsumi.

Everything was smoothly coming on – barbecue for lunch, ice-cold shakes, staring at beach babes, and day swimming for their first day. Until afternoon, that is, when they went boating in pairs. Ginji had the most brilliant idea in the universe of choosing a random method of pairing them up, since the canoes were only meant for two people and a kid at most.

Ban and Kazuki ended up getting paired off for the first trip, during the climax of the high tide. They figured they could handle it and rode, anyway.

In five minutes, they were a good deal away from any visible shore. Waves were pelting their way as if they were living things wanting to see them killed. They were actually fine, albeit worried and not at all liking their situation, until their small canoe tipped over as they went out of control. It was, of course, because of a giant wave that would've pleased an expert surfer but endanger two fairly inexperienced boaters.

And now, it was roughly 7 in the evening, Kazuki was starting a bonfire as Ban went looking for food, in a deserted island which they guessed to be big enough to fit at least three mansions.

And right now was the time Ban had decided to put on a relentless tantrum. One, because he wanted badly to enjoy Okinawa _with the rest of the world_, and not just the effeminate man he supposed he was destined to be spending the rest of his life with. Two, he had yet to get back at Ginji for his stupid pairing method and boating order that got him here in the first place. And three, he had badly wanted to hook up with the woman he was eyeing earlier on in the populated shores of the main Okinawan island --- now he just knew there would be no chances of that happening. Not now, not tomorrow, and if not until next week, he swore he'd hang himself before he went nuts with the obsessive-compulsive son-of-a-bitch he was stuck with in this island.

"Ban-san, the fire's ready."

"Great. Now you can throw yourself in so I can feed on your flesh. You'll be two to three days' food, at most," Ban said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. He actually had no idea why he was so angry, except maybe for the fact that the Strings master was not yet bickering back with him.

So, you can just imagine the wave of relief in him when he saw the slightest twitch of a nerve in the forehead of Fuuchouin Kazuki, who, in turn, still chose to ignore his temper for the betterment of the world. "I'll go fish. Do you have anything I could use for a hook or a rod?"

Ban didn't have to turn around to show his face for Kazuki to note his sarcasm when he said, "What do you think? You can use your hair, for all I care!"

Kazuki sighed. He knew his attempts at any civilized conversation were going to be futile, anyway. "Right. I'll be back after I've caught some fish… and after you've composed yourself and realize that your anger will really do us no good." Kazuki said, finally giving up on his long burned-out patience.

- - - - - - -

Around an hour later, Kazuki went back to the fire with two fish in his hand. He had actually caught the fish half an hour earlier, but decided that his companion needed time to mend his present temperament. When he arrived, Ban was already seated by the fire, roasting whatever animal it was he caught --- he couldn't make it out; but later on, he guessed it _was_ a monkey.

Kazuki stuck the fish with the stick lying on the floor and placed it carefully in the fire. He chanced a glance at Ban to look at his expression, only since he was starting to feel quite uneasy about the deafening silence around them.

It was then that something caught the longhaired man's sharp eyes --- Ban had his left hand clasped around his right arm. The night may have been very dark, but Kazuki could have sworn he had seen a trail of thick liquid drip from where the hand was placed.

It took him a few more seconds to get used to the little light the bonfire offered while he continued to stare at the Jagan master's limb. Now he was certain that it was _nothing_ less than fresh, scarlet blood dripping from his fingers to the pristine white sand. Oddly enough, he was calm as he asked, "Are you okay? What happened?", whereas usually, he would have been running in mad circles to go attend to an injured companion.

"Just a scratch–"

"A scratch wouldn't have produced so much blood... Come here," ironically enough, it was he who approached Ban, and a little _too close_ at that. Ban liked to believe it was because there was not much light to see his wound with, _but… gods!_ The Strings master's shampoo scent was fast driving his thoughts into a nasty road. The man in question, unknowing of Ban's wild imagination, proceeded on with inspecting his wound. It had deep scratch marks that Kazuki guessed was made by the monkey he caught.

Kazuki did need to speak for Ban to know his thoughts on the lacerations. The strings master's twisted expression told him he thought it was quite awful. And the stinging pain it bought him confirmed that it _was _awful.

For a good five seconds, Kazuki just stared at his arm stupidly, that twisted expression of mixed worry and convulsion still on his face, not really knowing what to do or how to help in this situation. Finally, Ban, embarrassed at the 'attention' and their proximity, withdrew his throbbing arm and continued to watch his roasting monkey.

The reflex action on Kazuki's part came just as fast as it was slow a few seconds ago --- in no time, he was ripping off the partly torn sleeve of his shirt, which was as badly torn enough as to actually allow him to remove almost three-fourths of the good, quality cloth he had paid quite a price for.

It was now, officially, Ban's turn to stare stupidly at him. "What are you doing?" was all he could utter.

In this nearness, Kazuki could see that there were five deep cuts from the monkey's sharp nails, and that some of his flesh was exposed. He then got some less-saltier water from inside the coconut and washed the wound, causing Ban to flinch in suppressed pain. "It's the best we have next to saltwater. Work with me here…" Kazuki commented, immediately wrapping the cloth tightly around his arm so the blood would stop dripping and the pain would lessen from the pressure.

As he did this, Ban spoke, in a fashion so quiet, any other man would have missed it if it weren't Kazuki, "Look, I'm sorry I was being so anal a while ago…"

"Tell you what. I'll forgive you if you do me a favor and don't do anything ostentatious for the meantime, okay?" Kazuki said, smiling neutrally at Ban. For some reason, Ban found himself blushing at this. He looked away and hoped Kazuki didn't notice.

- - - - - - -

Since Ban was injured, Kazuki was insistent that he would be the one to feed him, much to the disapproval of Ban, since he was one who hated being helped by someone at something he could do perfectly well, thank you. And much to his annoyance, Kazuki was treating him like a baby – literally, babying him with the words he used. Ban knew Kazuki was just teasing him and had to restrain himself from giving in and losing to the longhaired man, but it was just too annoying and it had to stop…

"Oh, would you just shut up!" Ban shouted, annoyed.

"Ara, what's the matter, my poochy-woochy baby Ban? Is baby's diaper wet again?" Kazuki said, barely stopping himself from bursting out laughing. He was far into the joke now to actually stop, although he would never admit to doing it only because he was having too much fun. And besides, Ban was forgetting his silly tantrums against him, Kazuki, at least for the time being that he was babying him.

"Whatever, Ito Maki, once we get back, I'm telling everyone that Fuuchouin Kazuki, the last successor of Fuuchouin Ryu, likes babies!"

Kazuki had to stop to think for a while. "Well, what's wrong with that?" he asked, startled at how empty Ban's threat was.

Ban shut up and realized that in fact, there was nothing wrong with liking babies. "Ok, so I'm telling Juubei you want to have a baby…?" he said, almost in a tone of a question, unsure of the sense in what he just said.

"Oh, that's okay, he already knows that–-Whoops…" Kazuki stopped smiling. "I mean since we were children, he knew I loved to take care of babies…" he 'corrected', but that line sounded as unconvincing as it could possibly be.

Ban raised a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, come on! You even try to hide it when you two have been too blunt? Everyone knows it, Yarnball, you have to wake up!"

Kazuki seemed to debate with himself whether to reply or not, and what to reply with, if ever he was going to answer that. He settled with a low, "Was it that obvious? I _told_ him we had to keep it down…"

Ban rolled his eyes at the pathetic situation. "Whatever. Let's just go to sleep. We've to get out of here tomorrow or I'm hanging myself on that tree on basis of insanity."

_/to be continued_

_Notes: 03.17.06 After 2 years, basically, I just broke the piece down into a few chapters and did a few touch-ups here and there. Nothing major. Just fixed the flow of 90 of this story, hope you don't mind. Oh yeah, it's my birthday today. –D.C._


	2. i

**Poochy Woochy Baby**

Deep Color

"_Yoo-hooo…_"

"…"

"Wake up, _mom_," Ban said with every bit of ridicule he could muster.

Kazuki started opening his eyes. It took a while for him to adjust to the bright light of the sun and after he got used to it, he sat up. He took in the situation, and looked the man in front of him from head to toe, then suddenly smiled, remembering last night's role-play. "Good morning my poochy—"

"Good morning. Let's get to work." Ban interrupted, so that he wouldn't have to hear the awful name.

"Wouldn't my baby want some breakfast?"

"No time for that. We have to finish by nightfall once it hits low tide. We should get there by early morning tomorrow."

"So what do you have in mind?" Kazuki said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Our fucking old boat died on us, so I guess we have to make ourselves a new one."

"Oooh…Like a baby? We're gonna make one?" Kazuki tried to make it sound playful like the way he babied Ban last night, but he didn't realize how _BAD_ that sounded until it came out.

Ban jerked his head towards Kazuki suddenly in disbelief. He shook his head and looked away, though he didn't know why. He very much knew that he didn't mean it in the way that most people would take it for, but he had time to see that Kazuki was blushing a heavy red, like sunburn, and whether it was out of embarrassment or what was out of his knowledge. It just made him blush just as much for no apparent reason.

_-5 hours later-_

They had finished three-fourths of the boat/canoe/raft/whatever they were making. Kazuki was almost running out of strings by this time as they were used to put the wood together, and his hair was getting messier, and he was complaining about how he didn't like his hair covering his face and blocking his view. Though he said this, Ban found it very sexy that his hair was messed up and only parts of his face was seen when the hair fell to his face every time he bent. Ban tried very hard to shake off the thought, which was hard, after Kazuki decided to hold all his hair in a high ponytail that made him look so much more like a woman than he already did.

And it was noon. The sun was unforgiving. Their bodies would scream in protest about the heat that was boiling their brains like tofu if they could. Ban was quite okay, since he could only wear the loose black cloth under his white clothing and that was refreshing enough. But for Kazuki, he wore long-sleeves that covered every inch of his skin save the shoulders. That prevented the cooler winds to hit his skin.

"That's it. Ban, let's have a short break. If I don't, I'm going to die before we get back there." Kazuki looked at Ban with pleading eyes that Ban couldn't help but allow to get over him. He nodded.

"I guess we do need a break. We won't be able to paddle later," he said, but what truly was in his mind was that he could not really resist giving in to Kazuki's wishes, for the time being, at least. And it was good for him to be out of his sight for a while. He can't work properly while some hot babe was in front of him, ready to be attacked as no one else was around.

To his disbelief, after he got two coconuts for him and Kazuki to drink, Kazuki was already naked on the top part and wading in the water. When he caught him staring, he said, "Come on in, Ban, the water's very refreshing," with a smile. Ban, couldn't control himself. He felt himself getting hard, looking at Kazuki like this, especially when he had his back turned to him. God, the man was a lot sexier than Hevn. He had such a feminine figure that was in a million years that anyone would guess to be a man's. Breasts were the only things missing on Kazuki's front.

"Uh, no thanks… I'm still… drinking this… this coconut. Right here," Ban was getting tongue-tied and he was really hard now, he thought Kazuki would notice. He tugged his shirt downwards innocently as to cover the erection and sat down on the hot sand. He crossed his legs to prevent himself from running to Kazuki and start making raping him in the water.

He was very much enjoying his view, to say the very least. It was as if he was watching a movie in a panoramic screen matched with hi-fi surround-sound system. He felt like slapping himself _hard_ in the forehead for being too aroused over Kazuki, a guy whom he used to consider lower than a friend. He had never thought of him in a sexual way before… and he actually had the impression that he was merely the slut of Juubei and maybe some other guys like Shido… and how strange --- now he found himself praying that he was part of that list.

"Oh shit! Ouch!" Ban was brought back to his senses when he heard Kazuki's curse and yelp of pain.

He rushed over to him in the water. "What's the matter? You okay?" he said, seeing the twisted expression on Kazuki's face, all the while searching the shallow waters for some sort of monster from which he knew he _just_ had to protect Kazuki from if he wanted to make good.

Kazuki was clutching his jaw and the area in his upper back, close to the shoulders. Ban saw almost five jellyfish swimming around him. "Oh man. Get up, get up… _now_." he led Kazuki out of the water as fast as he could. He knew how much pain jellyfish bites caused. And Kazuki got two of them.

He let Kazuki sit down. "Stay still," he examined the bites. They were getting purplish. "Listen, I think those jellyfish were the poisonous kind. Don't move too much or the poison'll spread."

Without warning, he drew closer and sucked on Kazuki's jaw area and spat out whatever he got, if he even got anything. He wasn't even _sure_ if there were such things as poisonous jellyfish. So basically, he was doing this to make sure… and maybe, because he liked the feeling of Kazuki's skin under his lips. His skin felt smooth and flawless and only if it were possible, Ban felt like tracing Kazuki's outline with kisses to his lips, but he reminded himself of the '_duty'_ at hand and now shifted his attention on the other bite.

There was no doubt in Ban's mind that Kazuki was not taking this easily. The man was stiff and motionless the whole time, his weight resting heavily on the palms of his hands that were supporting him on both sides. For unknown reasons, Ban, of all possible times,

After all that, Ban gargled in the ocean and when he came back, Kazuki had 50 recovered from the pain, but only 10 from the shock. Expectedly, he questioned the action. "Was that really necessary?"

Ban looked hard at him. "You think I did it because I wanted to?" Ban let out a fake smirk. _Of course I did._ "I'm not so desperate."

And though Kazuki tried hard to explain that that was not his point, Ban insisted that it was, and was nonetheless grateful that the Strings Master was not seeing through his false cover – or at least he thought he wasn't. "If I'd wanted to do that, I would, and I'm not taking advantage of the situation, like a real man would." _So that makes me a fake man, doesn't it?_ "Trust me, Oh-Great-One, I know better than to be enemies with Juubei over you."

Kazuki felt hurt at that statement, rivaling the pain he got when Ban patted his shoulder hard. "Ouch!"

"What?" Ban looked at the area he patted and saw that it was red. He was _that_ strong? He checked the other shoulder and saw that it was equally as red. He almost laughed at himself for being alarmed. It was just sunburn, but a very bad one at that.

"I'll get you some oil later. Sheesh, who told you to wear a shirt that exposed your shoulders in the first place?" Ban remarked, shaking his head.

"I've had no idea until this moment that I easily get sunburned. Trust me on this one, if you must…" they both laughed. Ban got his white blouse and slid it over Kazuki's scalded shoulders. "Thanks."

"No prob."

- - - - - - -

They tried to sail later that night, but they decided to postpone tomorrow, because the winds were very strong, and their raft looked like it needed some more touch-ups. Plus, they figured they needed a good night's sleep for tomorrow's journey. They were exhausted now, after a long, hard day.

Ban was first to lie down sprawled on the sand like the Da Vinci Man, looking up at the stars. "Agh! It just _frustrates_ me to see so many of them!" Ban proclaimed in reference to the dots of lights in the sky, childishly messing his hair in annoyance.

"Why must you be frustrated at something so pretty?" Kazuki said, crawling on all fours and looking over Ban's head from the opposite direction.

Ban looked up to meet his inverted gaze. "Speaking of the devil, huh? How vain of you to refer to yourself like that," he muttered under his breath, quietly enough that Kazuki, close as he was to him, completely missed it.

"The sky here is clearer so we see more stars… I've never seen the sky like this before, either. In Tokyo, the lights are too bright, and all we see is blackish grey," Kazuki continued, now settling to Indian-sit beside the only other human being on the island.

"What d'you expect from that city, anyway?" Ban asked.

Completely ignoring the question, Kazuki answered, "I've always thought a sky dotted with so much stars would be a lovely sight. Now that I'm here seeing it, I'm taking my words back," his eyes were locked on the dots in the heavens.

"I told you it was annoying."

The smile on Kazuki's lips turned into a soft chuckle, and then into something bordering gentle laughter. "I didn't mean to say it was ugly---"

"Then what?" Ban asked impatiently, propping his head under folded arms.

"It's very pretty…"

"You know what? You actually strengthened my belief that pretty things coughpeoplecough are very annoying. I'm sorry, but I just don't get along well with beauty."

"But I wasn't quite done yet."

"See? Exactly what I was going on about prettiness. Tsk, tsk," Ban chided on.

"I think a lone bright star and a full moon against a velvety black background seems much more appealing. It's easier to draw stories with fewer characters," Kazuki explained.

Ban stared at him for a long time and said nothing. When he was done ogling him, he aimlessly and dumbly threw a palm-full of sand to Kazuki's direction. "What the hell are you talking about?"

This time, Kazuki laughed. He dropped to the sand on his back, struggling for breath. "That's what Ginji-san said when I told him that before. You're really partners in everything, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Anyway, I didn't really expect you to understand."

"What, that you like making stories out of the moon and the lone star? Sure, I understand. That's very romantic. And that's not exactly a compliment, if you know me," Ban said.

Kazuki, half-embarrassed about the veracity of Ban's words, could only lock his gaze further into the skies. "It's an old pastime Juubei made me do during our first nights out of the burned-down Fuuchouin House. He made me look up at the sky, and we both made stories out of the only star visible and the moon. If I'd known better then, I'd have immediately figured that he only made me look up at that sky so my tears would never hit the ground nor leave my eyes."

"Hn, whatever you say…" and Ban turned his back to Kazuki.

"…"

"… …"

"Ban-kun, do you dislike me?"

Ban did not wince. "You bet I do. Now go to sleep."

But Kazuki went on, "For… for being involved with people of the same gender as I… do you dislike me for it? Is that why you have never liked me from the start?"

Yawning widely, Ban stretched as he sat up. Kazuki watched stupidly as Ban placed the back of his hand on his, Kazuki's, forehead, as if checking his temperature. "Oh my, you're burning," Ban spurted, not putting much effort into his acting. He took his white over-shirt off and placed it over Kazuki as a blanket.

Unknowingly, Ban was laying his eyes again on the longhaired man for longer than he should have. He brought a calloused hand to stray locks of his long hair and brushed it away from his questioning face. Kazuki thought nothing of the gesture, except that he was finding it hard to resist brushing his cheek against that hand. In the little contact they had, he knew that hand to be very warm.

Thunder and lightning were telltale signs of coming rain. And true enough, a few seconds post the aforementioned indicators of rain came the first few drops of precipitation. One by one (and quite swiftly at that) the drops were starting to stain the white sand into a darker shade of flesh.

It was going to be a long night.

- - - - - - -

/to be continued

Notes: Lots of additional dialogue and scenes there. I'm getting somewhere, I promise. – D.C.


End file.
